In general, a vacuum cleaner is a device that sucks air containing dusts using a suction force generated by a suction motor mounted within a cleaner main body to filter the dusts in a dust separation device.
The vacuum cleaner includes a first suction nozzle for sucking air containing dusts, a cleaner main body communicating with the first suction nozzle, a suction motor disposed within the cleaner main body to generate an air suction force, a dust separation device in which air is introduced from the cleaner main body to separate the dusts, and a dust container in which the dusts separated in the dust separation device is stored.
Also, the dust container includes a dust collection body in which a dust storage chamber for storing the separated dusts is defined. The dusts separated in the dust separation device are stored within the dust collection body. Also, when an operation of the suction motor is stopped while the dusts are introduced into the dust collection body and stored, the separated dusts may be stored in the dust storage chamber at low density.
In the vacuum cleaner according to a related art, the dusts stored in the dust storage chamber occupy a significantly large volume with respect to its weight. Thus, it is inconvenient in that the dust container in which the dusts are stored should be frequently emptied out to maintain dust collection performance.